


The Dark of the Moon

by valravnsown



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Inspired by Sergei Lukyanenko, M/M, Magic, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valravnsown/pseuds/valravnsown
Summary: Revisiting and Reposting an old story idea. Sebastian is Loup-Garou newly arrived in America. After hearing so much about Blaine from the Warblers he decides to 'hunt' him. What he doesn't expect is Kurt Hummel, who is more than human as well...





	1. Chapter 1

Wrinkling his nose behind the coffee cup as he pretended to sip from it, Sebastian wondered why Blaine had chosen to bathe in the scent of artificial sandalwood. Granted, a human might not think the scent overpowering, but as a werewolf, it was nearly nauseating. The scents of coffee, the artificial syrups, and various baked goods could only disguise so much, at least this close to the human. Still, for a human, Blaine was objectively attractive, and despite the poor choice in cologne, Sebastian easily sensed the spike in Blaine's arousal when he was referred to as 'sex-on-a-stick.' An easy hunt, the werewolf thought to himself, but all 'hunts' were with humans. Since first walking in the Gloom, humans had proved no challenge. Raising the cup again, Sebastian inhaled deeply, the "French Roast" masking the overpowering scent form the human. Smiling to himself, Sebastian asked Blaine if he wanted to meet again.

Too easy, the werewolf thought as he heard the way Blaine's pulse rushed at the invitation. He paid less attention to the words coming from the human's mouth as he thought about what position he would take the human in first, and how he could get the human to wash the gel from his hair. There was something incredibly carnal about virgins. Sebastian thought of the stories of Little Red Riding Hood, the real ones told to him by his Grandmother and father. Those were stories that didn't end with some fool of a woodsman or his axe. Sebastian smiled, knowing it was the predator's smile as Blaine stammered something about a boyfriend and how great that boyfriend was. 

"Who's great?" a new voice said. Sebastian shifted his focus instantly. He was embarrassed and shocked something had eluded his predator's senses. His grandmother had told him time after time not to limit his senses, for while the Wolf was strong, there were among the Others beings greater than Wolves or any Shifter. The voice alone was worth attention. It was both the gentle song of a bird and the tempest that could rip the strongest oak from the earth. Sebastian's cock, which had been half erect, sprung to full mast with a knot almost forming from the excitement. Artic eyes locked with his and Sebastian lost his breath, as a hand with skin to shame marble came to rest on the back of Blaine's chair. The crystalline stare narrowed slightly, but not in a threatening manner. Rather, it was the sort of stare an Other might give. The unnamed boy behind Blaine had the patient stare that looked straight through Sebastian's clothing and human skin to the gray wolf, his true skin. 

"You are," Blaine said, but neither the new boy nor Sebastian paid much attention to the human seated between them. Each looked at the other, and Sebastian wished he had learned the secrets his family, his pack, knew to look beyond the human form presented in the waking world. However, Sebastian as a run had been cocky, and not inclined to listen to the wisdom of age. He would have to call them as soon as possible, ask them how he could identify the sort of being which stood before him. The scent of the 'boy' was as alluring as his voice. It was the rich air before a storm, promising both life giving rain and destructive lightning. Blaine had continued prattling on, introducing the intriguing smelling stranger as Kurt Hummel. Before Blaine had finished the introduction, Sebastian was on his feet, not caring if the tent in his pants was obvious as he extended a hand to the boy beyond Blaine. Flashing a smile, careful to keep his fangs from being visible, Sebastian watched Kurt carefully. "And I'm Sebastian Smythe. A pleasure to meet you," he said.

Kurt's hand reached out and took Sebastian. The werewolf was stunned by the strength beyond the soft skin. "Likewise, "Kurt replied, his voice containing the same delicate balance between gentleness and raw force which Sebastian had earlier heard. The hearing of a werewolf, even when the werewolf wore its human skin, was something to be envied. Sebastian wondered if Blaine had ever noticed the power, the unforced air of command Kurt had. He doubted it. No human would be able to appreciate such a voice. Blaine continued on, oblivious to the silent conversation occurring between Sebastian and Kurt, explaining about how he had met Sebastian when he had visited Dalton recently. While the human spoke, Sebastian kept his eyes locked with Kurt. Kurt, in exchange kept his gaze focused on Sebastian. Neither of them wanted to break the contact that much was obvious. Closing his eyes for a fraction of a second, Sebastian savored the complex aroma which was Kurt Hummel. Even if he had to suffer through Blaine's cologne, Sebastian tried to process the cacophony of scents. A hint of ozone, a faint whisper of rain, and an alluring under note of the cool crisp night played together for the wolf. He opened his eyes in time to see Kurt tilt his head.

"Blaine, would you be a dear and get me a coffee? Kurt asked. Blaine looked upset to be asked the small favor, however, he stood and got in the back of a rather long queue. Kurt and Sebastian stood opposite each other at the table, neither of them speaking. Hundreds of questions, at the least, raced through Sebastian's mind. Most of them were not the sort of things you were not supposed to ask another of the Others when they first met. There were rules, a code of etiquette, which had to be obeyed. Sebastian had never really bothered to pay attention to any of the elders, although he knew he should have. The rules, the accords, were there for a reason, as much as he might hate them. Instead, Sebastian bit his tongue before asking, "Have you and Blaine been dating long?"

"Since Regionals of the last school year. Not the longest high-school romance, but certainly not the shortest," Kurt said, rolling his shoulders and sitting down. Sebastian sat quickly too. Despite not being ashamed of anything about his body, he was vaguely uncomfortable with Kurt's gaze focused directly on his crotch. It would put Kurt at an advantage, Sebastian thought. The space between their legs was only inches, and the werewolf was surprised at the relative lack of distance. He wondered just how aware Kurt was of his current situation. "And where were you before Dalton? Another prominent boarding school no doubt," Kurt stated with some authority.

"How'd you guess?" Sebastian asked.

"It's all in way you carry yourself. Which one?"

"Saint Denis, in the Loire Valley."

" _Chosen because of family then?_ " Kurt asked, his accent pure Alsace. One of Sebastian's eyebrows shot up instantly. This day was growing ever more interesting.

" _Of course_ ," Sebastian countered, his native Parisian accent stronger than it normally was when he spoke his mother tongue, " _I'm surprised that schools in Ohio have teachers from Colmar._ " He had guessed that last part, not certain of where in Alcase Kurt's accent originated from the less than ten words Kurt had spoken. Kurt's chuckle was in a much lower timbre than his speaking voice. If nothing else, Kurt's laugh was certain to keep a certain part of Sebastian's body at full attention. Sebastian's eyes darted from Kurt's face to where Blaine stood, the queue having moved during their conversation. Sebastian instantly wished he could step into the Gloom, that place where time moved at fraction of the pace known to humans. However, this far from the Full Moon, it would be difficult for him. 

" _You think my accent is from Colmar, little wolf?_ " Kurt asked, nearly whispering the last part of his query. The hairs on the back of Sebastian's neck stood on end, and his cock pulsed in his pant. There was no way Kurt could be human, the werewolf thought.

" _You know..._ " Sebastian began. Kurt held up his left palm and Sebastian slammed his jaw shut instinctively, something he had not done ever for his father, his Alpha. 

" _Blaine will be return soon, pup. Keep your fangs hidden in the meantime_ ," Kurt commanded. Despite the use of 'pup', something he would only let his pack members get away with, Sebastian nodded and pulled slightly back from Kurt. His eyes darted again to where Blaine was paying for coffee and moving to the side. Kurt could clearly notice things on the same level as a werewolf, but his scent was not that of a shifter. What was he, Sebastian asked himself. Kurt's senses were as attuned if not more attuned than those of a predator. 

"What were you two talking about?" Blaine demanded, handing something smelling of chocolate and soy to Kurt. Sebastian committed the scent to memory, knowing he would need it later. Whatever else might happen, there would be other conversations between the two of them. The Others were far from numerous, and Sebastian would be damned to the deepest levels of the Gloom before he let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Just practicing French," Kurt said with a smile. There were two things Sebastian knew as he looked at the smile gracing Kurt's mouth. The first was the smile was practiced, something done countless times in a mirror, the way an actor would. The second was Blaine couldn't read the artifice in the smile. Any Other could act circles around a human, and Sebastian doubted Blaine had the desire to look past the surface of a thing. Most humans didn't.

"Oh," Blaine said, clearly hunting for something more he could add to the conversation.

"I was just telling Kurt about Scandals, and why he should come out this weekend," Sebastian lied with a practiced ease, flashing a grin containing a hint of his wolf's presence. Kurt's gaze flashed back to Sebastian quickly, a silent warning in the glasz eyes. Sebastian felt his blood run cold for a fraction of a second. His wolf's tail went between its legs. He needed to be careful around Kurt. 

"Good luck with that," Blaine responded, doing his best to reclaim the attention Sebastian had lavished on him earlier. Sebastian wondered if Kurt knew just how needy the human was. "Kurt has a weekly tradition where he spend Friday night with his family at dinner. I've tried to get him out on a Friday, but I've never succeeded."

"That's a shame," Sebastian said.

"Who knows? It might be fun to go out for a night. After all Blaine, you said I need more experience to be a viable leading man. That way, when I get to New York, I'll know just how to act," his gaze flipping from Sebastian to Blain as he spoke. There was serpentine venom in Kurt's voice, one that would be undetected until it reached the heart, and the heart stopped. Sebastian sniffed again, wondering if Blaine could sense that sort poison. The human did not smell of anger of shame. He clearly wasn't aware enough to feel the barb. Just how dense was Blaine, Sebastian wondered? He could pick up flirting, but didn't seem to be aware of the way his boyfriend of over five months could inflect his voice.

"Now I need to know what you said. How did you convince him Sebastian?" Blaine asked, his hairy caterpillar of an eyebrow raising in what might have been a flirtatious manner. It was all too obvious he was trying to gain attention. Sebastian wondered if it was to make Kurt jealous, or if it was a real play to further Sebastian's interest. However the attention of the human was now far from important. There was new quarry, a new hunt. However he wondered if he could hunt whatever Kurt was. Wolves were strong, but they were not the top of the food chain of the Others. Also, with a waning moon, Sebastian was far from the apex of his strength. While he could draw on the arousal his human self created, or the fear his Wolf invoked, he doubted he would be any match for Kurt. Excitement and terror rushed through him as he contemplated this.

"What can I say? I'm as persuasive as I am charming," Sebastian said, flashing his best smile.

" _Mind your fangs, little wolf. The human might see them_ ," Kurt chided, and despite how gentleness of his tone, his voice echoed in Sebastian's ears. Sebastian's eyes half closed as he committed it to memory. 

Blaine was sulking, and whined, "That's not fair Kurt, you know I study Spanish.

" _I know_ ," Kurt teased as he shifted from French to Latin-American accented Spanish. Sebastian couldn't pinpoint where the accent originated, he only knew it wasn't Argentinian, the dialect his eldest sister spoke. A talent for language was far from uncommon among the Others, and it brought no clarification to the question of what Kurt was. " _I told Sebastian he should remain humble_."

The human blushed. "Please Kurt, slow down. Not everyone has your talent with languages," Blaine pleaded. Sebastian wondered just how much Spanish Blaine really spoke or understood.

"Later guys, see you at Scandals," Sebastian said as he stood. He knew Blaine wouldn't allow him a chance to speak privately with Kurt. Patting his pockets, he checked for his phone and wallet. It was the thinnest of excuses. He wanted anytime he could in Kurt's presence.

"See you soon," Blaine said, trying and failing for a playful or flirtatious tone. The werewolf resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kurt gave a small dismissive nod, his eyes locked onto Sebastian's. 

" _Until again, little wolf_ ," Kurt whispered, more breath than speech. It was something only a werewolf would hear. Blaine turned his head looking at his boyfriend, and Kurt turned to the human smiling the practiced actor's smile. Sebastian turned and wondered if he would see a genuine smile on Kurt's lips when they went to Scandals.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got back to Dalton, Sebastian wished he could convince Nick to leave their shared room so he could call his grandmother. While his father was now Alpha, Philippe Smythe still listened to Yvette Beuamont-Smythe. After all, his grandmother had lifetimes more experience. She also came from one of the oldest werewolf clans of Normandy and spoke with authority in many matters. Sebastian glared at his roommate, hating the six-hour time difference separating him from his grandmother and her knowledge. While she had leant him one of her books, a book was a poor substitute to her wisdom and knowledge. Besides, he didn't dare to read a book written by an Other where a human might see it. If it was closer to the full-moon, he would have slipped into the Gloom and tried to reach her there. However, there would be no promise she would be in the Gloom to hear him.

Instead, he spat invectives under his breath as Nick sat at his desk in their shared dorm and worked his way through derivatives. He had thought having a studious roommate would be an advantage, but Sebastian wondered for the first time if he was mistaken in his assumption. Changing quickly, Sebastian went to Dalton's gym where he tried to run out his frustrations. Keeping below a ten-minute mile, he allowed himself to fall into the rhythm of the run. His kept running, focusing on his breathing. For his wolf, this was nothing more than a pleasant walk. His wolf could run triple this for hours on end, even without the moon. Still, the run, the echo of his heartbeat in his ears, and the smells of the sweat of the other boys around him was something of a balm.

Walking from the gym, Sebastian looked down at his phone. He knew his parents wouldn't be happy at the lateness of the hour, but if anyone would know what Kurt was, it would be his grandmother. The Others were far from common. Outside of his 'pack' and a few other shifter communities, Sebastian had only met a Selkie on the shore in Brittany when he was much younger, before he had first shed his human skin. He looked around, and was thankful for his relative isolation. Dialing a long remembered number, Sebastian found a quiet place where he could sit. The phone rang two times before it answered. His mother's voice on the other end did not show how tired she might have been. Instead, she simply asked, " _Are you well, Sebastian?"_ His mother, ever the aristocrat in both human and Other circles, was nothing if not poised and polished. Despite being a true polyglot, his mother would always use French with any of her children.

" _Physically_ , _yes_ ," he answered, knowing she could read beneath the surface better than most.

" _What do you mean pup? Has something upset you? Do you need to return to the den_?" She asked. Neither she nor his father had understood why Sebastian had insisted on going to boarding school in America, but they had supported his decision. As long as he was careful, they would let Sebastian do what he wanted. Even if he was young and occasionally reckless, Sebastian was far from willingly stupid. They had let him go, and had said he would be welcome back at anytime.

" _Mom, I met Another like us,"_ Sebastian whispered. Despite his relative seclusion, he needed to be careful. The Others had not survived for as long as they had by being careless. He knew the sentence was innocent enough, and that few at Dalton would be able to easily understand French with as quickly as he spoke it. Still, without entering the Gloom, there was a possibility of a human listening somewhere. It was why they had agreed upon the set of words to use in case the situation had arisen. Granted, it was far from expected, but his grandmother had insisted on it. Sebastian was grateful for her foresight.

There was silence for a moment as Diane Smythe processed what her son had said. " _Are they a boy or a girl_?" she eventually asked. While the Smythe family had accepted Sebastian's attraction to other males, Sebastian knew his mother wanted nothing more than for him to find a female shifter. Granted, she would already be getting grand-pups from her other children, but she wanted it for all of her brood. It wasn't something Sebastian held against her. It was simply part of her nature.

_"A boy, who smells like a storm_ ," Sebastian clarified, anticipating her next question.

_"A storm_?" Diane questioned,

_"Or something like it. We met in a coffee shop, and you know just what those are like_."

_"Indeed. So he didn't smell like we do_?"

_"No_."

" _Then are you sure he is like us? Could it have just been a cologne or body wash_?"

" _He knew instantly what I was, and his voice...I've never met another person who has a voice like his. He has to be one of us_ ," Sebastian said. He knew he wasn't giving his mother much to work with, but the truth of the matter was he lacked the power of description in this circumstance. Anything he said about Kurt wouldn't capture his essence in the right way. It was important for him his mother, his father, all of his pack knew just how overwhelming the experience of meeting Kurt had been. Why it was so important to him, Sebastian didn't care to think about at the moment. There were plenty of reasons he could have given, but the real one, the one he wouldn't dare speak or acknowledge, he would keep that close to his heart.

" _You're grandmother's sleeping at the moment_ , _but I will tell her you called when she wakes tomorrow. Call her back then_ ," Diane instructed.

" _I will_ ," Sebastian affirmed.

" _Also, pup?"_

" _Yes, mom?"_

_"Be careful. Until you know more about this boy, make sure you don't do anything too rash,"_ Diane said. It was as much as she could say, at least via a medium where humans could listen in.

" _I promise to try to not do something too rash_ ," Sebastian agreed.

" _Take care."_

_"I shall, pass my best to dad and everyone else_ ," Sebastian said as he stood up. With his stomach growling, he headed to the cafeteria just before it closed. Even knowing his mother would speak with his grandmother, and that he would only need to wait for his morning before he could speak with her, Sebastian pondered what Kurt might be. None of the descriptions of any of the Others seemed to match Kurt. Kurt's voice was indeed distinct, but he doubted Kurt was either a Siren or Banshee. Banshees were always women, and Sirens lacked the air of a storm, at least from what he remembered from what his grandmother had told him. Even as he ate the unimpressive vegetarian lasagna, Sebastian mentally chastised himself for not paying more attention to his grandmother when she had lectured him on all the clans of Others. He had honestly believed he would only meet other Shifters, but now he had met Kurt. Kurt who knew what he was at a glance and had enough authority to silence him with a gesture. Kurt, whose accent was Alsatian, but claimed not to have learned it in school.

Despite his desire to do nothing else but think on the mystery Kurt presented, Sebastian had to due his duty with the Warblers. They spent most of the night debating what would be an appropriate set list for their sectionals, and what arrangements they wanted to use. All through the meeting, Sebastian had to resist looking at his phone to see just how little time had passed. When Jeff suggested "Sympathy for the Devil," Sebastian found himself arguing against the choice. While there were arrangements the Warblers could do, Sebastian honestly felt there were other songs from the Rolling Stones that would work better with their current combination of voices. The debate went on far longer than Sebastian wanted, and when it eventually ended, Sebastian went up to his room, worked through his AP French IV homework in a matter of minutes, and went to sleep.

His dreams were filled by glasz eyes and an Alasatian accent carried over the wind. He woke as the moon, close to waning crescent began to sink before the sun rose. In his sleep, Nick muttered something incomprehensible. Even with enhanced hearing, the mutterings of a sleeper were sometimes more trouble than they worth trying to decipher. Looking at the digits on his phone he slipped out of his room. He knew he was breaking curfew, and in only an old t-shirt and a loose pair of athletic shorts he had few excuses to be out at this time. Still, he needed to risk it. Moving as silently as he could, he found a place where he would be able to easily smell or see the security staff doing their last rounds of the night. He didn't dial his parents number, choosing to go through his phone's programmed contacts. When he heard his grandmother's voice shortly after the first ring, Sebastian couldn't help but to smile.

" _Up early Sebastian, did you forget to do your assignments last night_?" His grandmother asked him. Despite, or perhaps because of her age, his grandmother's sense of humor at the expense of her children and grandchildren was razor sharp. Sebastian didn't dare roll his eyes, knowing she somehow would be able to sense the gesture despite the distance between them. He wasn't sure if it was her years worth of dealing with children and grandchildren or her abilities as an Other that gave her such knowledge. He would never ask though. After all, he didn't want to get his ear boxed again.

" _No grandmother, I finished all of my assignments on time. I'm calling because_..." Sebastian trailed off, taking a moment to think about how he wanted to say what he needed to say.

" _You're calling because you wanted to continue the conversation you began with your mother yesterday. I know, she told me everything,"_ Yvette Smythe continued for him. From her tone, no human would be able to guess what they were really talking about. It was another of his grandmother's talents Sebastian admired.

" _Is there anything you might be able to tell me_?" He asked, not bother to conceal the excitement in his voice.

" _Only this. When I was younger, I knew someone who smelled like a storm. It was an older girl, the daughter of a Rabbi. Never having met the Rabbi nor his wife, I don't know if either of them were like her. I met her only once, and she was...extraordinary,_ " his grandmother said. Sebastian bit his bottom lip, feeling a small trickle of blood fall onto his chin. He could still count on one hand the number of times his grandmother had used an adjective like extraordinary. For a girl his grandmother had met only once, lifetimes ago to earn such an adjective, she indeed would have had to be something truly impressive.

_"What made her extraordinary_?" Sebastian asked. On the other end of the line, he heard his grandmother sigh. He could picture her, salt and pepper hair covering her forehead, eyes closed behind gold wire rimmed frames. He could see her hand, the white-gold wedding band his grandfather had given her still gleaming as if it was freshly bought from the jeweler.

_"It wasn't only her smell or her voice_ ," Yvette said slowly _, "it was her cunning, her quick wit. Her tongue was a cutting one, in the truest sense of the term_." Sebastian swallowed his fear, even as the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 'Cutting words,' the code term his family had agreed to for Others who were truly gifted with magic. Unlife (ghouls, wraiths, and vampires) as well as shifters had the basic magic, the primal sort which allowed them to walk among the gloom and shed their skins. However only for the eldest of Vampires was true magic possible, and even for them, it was a challenge.

" _Was she_ unlife?" Sebastian asked, using the English term. He hoped the mixture of French and English, as well as the grammar construction he had used would throw any human who might be listening in on this conversation, not that he thought there would be one.

_"No_ ," Yvette said _,_ and it was clear she disapproved of her grandson's direct usage of the term, _"I never knew who she truly was. As I said, I met her only once. She and her family moved shortly after, and I was never able to trace her down. I hope she still lives, but I honestly don't know_." Sebastian sat in silence, resting his chin on his bared knees, phone pressed against his ear. He knew how he would look to anyone who might pass by, but he didn't care.

" _I am sorry grandmother_ ," he offered, knowing that she expected nothing but the best of him, despite him being her youngest grandchild. Well, at least her youngest grandchild who could talk. His aunt had just given him a new cousin less than a month ago. 

_"I know you are pup, and I understand. It can be exciting when you meet someone like you. The only thing I have to say is be careful. I never met the Rabbi's daughter in a place where she was truly free to be herself. Whoever this young man you met might be, until you know who he really is, walk carefully_ ," Yvette said. It was as much of an explicit warning as Sebastian would get, and he swallowed again, the hairs on the back of his neck still standing straight. 

" _I will be grandmother, I'm meeting him on Friday night_ ," Sebastian said. 

" _So close to the dark of the moon. Are you sure that will be wise?"_ Yvette asked, clearly worried. Shifters could always turn, but the further from the full moon, the harder it was.

" _We're going somewhere well lit_ ," Sebastian replied. It was his way of saying he would draw on the ambient energies of the humans if he needed to change. That at least he had learned how to do.

_"I love you pup, be wise_ ," his grandmother said.

" _Love you too,"_ Sebastian replied, hanging up the phone. He made his way back to his room as silently as he had left it, and found Nick still asleep, this time muttering something about forgetting. Whatever his dreams were, Sebastian would leave him to them. After all, Sebastian knew he would have his own dreams, and all of them would feature glasz eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to drinking and allusions to sexual activity. If neither of those are your cup of tea, you might want to skip. Also, I personally have nothing against Finnish Vodka, I just think that Sebastian would be a Vodka snob.

Friday finally arrived, and Sebastian had all but worn a path between the gym and his room in an attempt to burn off some of the nervous energy he felt. Even with the waning moon, his wolf was restless. In his last class, he barely paid attention to anything his teacher said. He knew he would pay for it later, but he could care less. When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he all but snarled. Blaine had been sending him borderline flirtatious texts all week, and Sebastian had half a mind to block the number. However without Blaine he had no way to reach Kurt. 

When he had pulled his phone from his pocket, he checked the message twice, just to make sure it said what he hoped it did. Blaine, and Kurt by extension, had confirmed meeting Sebastian at a Lima Gay Bar. The wolf's grin was on Sebastian's human face, but he didn't care, not even that his fangs showed a little. Humans generally were quick to dismiss anything that didn't align with their limited idea of reality. It was part of why the Others had survived for as long as they had.

Jogging at a human speed, Sebastian returned to his room. Nick had left for the weekend already, the perks of having family only two counties away. It took the werewolf longer than he desired to sort through his closet to find something he thought Kurt might approve of. Deciding on a green and blue striped stripped polo shirt, some moderately tight fitting jeans, and a comfortable pair of shoes. He took a moment to admire himself in the mirror hanging in his and Nick's shared closet. Every aspect of his body he wanted highlighted stood out. Sebastian exhaled, wondering what Kurt would wear to the bar. The werewolf tried not to think if Kurt had been anticipating their second meeting as much as Sebastian had. Then again, Kurt knew what Sebastian was. Why would be anxious to see his 'little wolf' again? Sebastian didn't acknowledge the thrill the thought sent up his spine.

When nightfall finally happened, and the next to New Moon was high in the sky, Sebastian had to resist the urge to slam the accelerator all the way down. He was lucky he didn't get pulled over with just how aggressively he drove the 90 miles from Westerville to Lima. It didn't take him long to find parking. Scandals was nowhere near as popular as any of the clubs in Columbus he favored. He didn't even bother pulling his fake ID from his wallet as he nodded at the bouncer. Even this far from the full moon, Sebastian had harm and influence to spare, and the bouncer was so bored he might not have needed the influence of an Other to let Sebastian The bouncers of the Short North were another matter. They cared about their clubs, their reputation. The bouncer at this tired one-cow town's gay bar clearly couldn't give less of a fuck.

Sitting at the bar, Sebastian wrinkled his nose slightly. Stale beer, rotgut Finnish Vodka, and the cheapest cologne to mask cigarette smoke hung in the air. The bar was sparsely populated, but the night was young yet. To the werewolf, the remixed pop-song blasted at a nearly deafening volume. There was another young man at the bar, perhaps another teen, wearing a blue ball cap and denim jacket. He was solid, powerful, but heavier set than Sebastian normally preferred. If he had come to this bar by himself without the purpose driving him, Sebastian might have tried flirting just for the practice. He was tempted to so, just so he wasn't the person at the bar checking his phone ever other minute for a text that wouldn't come. Growling too low for a human to hear, Sebastian thumb hung over Blaine's contact information. He debated texting the human and seeing where he and Kurt were. Then again, that would send the wrong sort of signal to Blaine. Although he had only met the human once, he was likely the sort of person who would take the least little attention as a sign of encouragement.

The near electric sensation that ran down his back, a sensation unique to the Others, told him Kurt had entered. His normally deft fingers lost all of their talent as he stared at Kurt. Blaine could have been wearing nothing but a bight red thong, and Sebastian still would not pay him any attention. It wasn't what Kurt wore, although the pants highlighted several highly interesting parts of Kurt's anatomy. Rather, it was the way Kurt moved. Effortless, smooth, and totally engulfing, Kurt moved like nightfall, like moon-rise, like the very air itself. Sebastian finished the beer in its bottle with a single motion. He was aware of the guy in the jean jacket doing the same thing. Sebastian wouldn't have been surprised if every eye in the club was turned to Kurt. Blaine likely thought all the attention was on him, and rushed towards Sebastian. Kurt continued his walk through the bar, a king, a killer, a conqueror all in one.

Sebastian was almost grateful for the stench of the Finnish Vodka when Blaine embraced him. The human's cologne was almost enough to make his eyes water. Sebastian tried not to breathe anymore than necessary. When he was finally released, he bounded to the bar tender, eager to show his fake. A rookie mistake, but Sebastian was far from interested in what the human did. Rather he focused on Kurt. Kurt, who greeted him with a kind nod before heading to the teen in the jean jacket. Sebastian's hackles rose, and he could feel sharp fangs begin to dig into his bottom lip. What was it with Kurt and humans who were so obviously beneath him? Sebastian began to move towards the two when Kurt turned his gaze back towards Sebastian. Glasz eyes flashed for a moment in the dim club light and Sebastian was rooted to the spot. Kurt's mouth moved, and there was a soft whisper in his ears. " _Patience, little wolf. I'll be with you in a moment_ ," Kurt's voice echoed. Sebastian knew he was the only person to experience it.

For a second, it was all too easy for the werewolf to imagine that cool breath on his skin, ghosting over his torso while whispers of a different kind filled his ear. Turning back to the bar, Sebastian ordered a shot of the rotgut, needing the burn to drive away the lust now coiling in his balls and cock. He took the shot, shaking his head clear. Blaine was busy with another bar tender, one who has tattoos racing over muscles that were the combination of too much time spent in the gym and steroids. Their faint all too chemical odor was obvious in that bar tender's sweat.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Sebastian whirled around and changed his snarl to a smile when he saw Kurt standing near him. The music could have masked his approach, but Sebastian doubted that. Kurt likely could avoid being heard if he wished it. Sebastian made a gesture with his head towards where Blaine was clearly trying to flirt with the man behind the bar. " _Is that your doing_?" Sebastian had to almost yell. Even though he did not want to be overheard, he had no way of knowing how keen Kurt's hearing was, and with the newest Lad Gaga remix blaring out of the speakers, he didn't trust his voice to begin with.

Kurt tilted his head back and let loose a deep, throaty laugh. It wasn't the sort of laugh Sebastian had expected of Kurt. " _You,"_ Kurt said, using the familiar rather than the formal register Sebastian had reverted to, _"give me too much credit. Why would I use any of my talents when Blaine's nature does enough on its own_?" Like when he had spent time with the human with the ball cap, Kurt's voice was as clear as his gaze and echoed in Sebastian's ears. The werewolf suddenly wished he had more of the horrible vodka, anything to provide a distraction from Kurt's melodious voice. Sebastian dry-swallowed and tried to focus on his breathing.

" _How are you doing that?"_ Sebastian asked. Perhaps it might give him some clue to as Kurt's nature. He doubted it though. His grandmother hadn't known what the rabbi's daughter was, and without his grandmother's almost encyclopedic knowledge, he would have no way of knowing what Kurt was.

" _You should know, little wolf. Even without skilled words, all of Our kind have gifts. Some of mine involve sound_ ," Kurt explained with a small shrug.

_"Are you..._ " Sebastian began, trying to ignore just how Kurt's nickname for him made him feel. However Kurt's eyes had flashed again, even as he made a motion with his head. Blaine was returning, holding two beers, and a dark colored plastic cup that reeked of artificial sweeteners. Blaine passed one of the bottles to Sebastian, trying to run a finger along his palm. Sebastian snatched his beer away, not caring if he spilled a little on his arm. His eyes turned to Kurt, who raised the glass to his lips. Sebastian needed to know what Kurt was drinking. After all, if Sebastian had his way, knowing Kurt's drink of preference would be useful for a night when they were by themselves, and hopefully wore much less clothing.

"What are you drinking?" Sebastian asked, raising the beer bottle to his lips. Blaine had already finished half of his beer. It was clear he was looking for courage in any form, and Sebastian wondered what he would do if he couldn't find it in the bottom of the glass Yuenling bottle.

"Diet coke. I'm designated driver tonight. I try not to drink," Kurt answered.

"You're not allergic to alcohol or anything like that, are you?" Sebastian inquired, curiosity dripping from each of his words. Kurt smirked, but he didn't laugh. Sebastian doubted Blaine had ever heard Kurt's true laugh, the one still echoing faintly in Sebastian's ears. Sebastian grinned at that thought. He had seen a side of Kurt his human companion might never, and that was reason enough to be proud.

"No. In my sophomore year, I puked on my mysophobic guidance counselor's shoes after drinking bad Chablis. I never want to be that out of control again," Kurt responded, smirk still on his lips. Sebastian chuckled as Blaine turned his gaze from Sebastian towards his boyfriend. Despite having walked in with Kurt, Blaine had paid him little attention since they had entered Scandals together.

"You never told me that," Blaine accused.

"You never asked why I didn't drink," Kurt deflected with a shrug. Blaine pouted, choosing not to say anything. He finished the beer, placing the empty bottle on the counter. If Blaine was trying to impress him by showing just how much or quickly he could drink, he was failing, Sebastian thought to himself. The skill of quick drinking was never one that he had found all that impressive.

"Come on, let's dance," Sebastian said. He wanted to do anything to get away from the bar, to get close to Kurt, to smell the storm of his scent.

"You two go ahead, I have something I need to finish first," Kurt replied. Despite his best efforts, Sebastian nearly groaned when Blaine grabbed his wrist and began to pull him towards the dance floor, still mostly empty. All the while, Sebastian watched with narrowed eyes as Kurt moved back to the man wearing the ballcap and jean jacket. His teeth dug into his lower lip again, and his wolf demanded that he go over and grab Kurt. He knew that such a territorial display would not be something Kurt would appreciate though. If he wanted to remain Kurt's little wolf, he had better not risk it with some brash alpha behavior.

Still, his wolf paced impatiently, and Sebastian normally smooth motions on the dance floor were jerky and disjointed. In that sense, he was at least well matched with his partner. Blaine flailed and writhed about in an artless manner, suggesting he had drunk far more than the one beer. Sebastian couldn't smell clearly through the haze of other scents, but as Blaine tried to grind himself on Sebastian, the taller of the pair would have sworn he felt a flask in the human's pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

During the three or four songs he was kept on the floor by Blaine, Sebastian came to a few conclusions. The first of which was that the human really lacked any skill as a dancer, if the random artless flailing and grinding were Blaine's attempt at dance. The second was that Kurt took his time. Most Others, with their vast life spans, were naturally patient, so Sebastian wasn't surprised by it. However Sebastian couldn't but wonder what Kurt was speaking about. The din of the remixed pop and the growing crowd on the dance floor made his enhanced hearing next to useless. Also, Sebastian had a feeling he wouldn't have been able to hear the conversation, not unless Kurt wanted to. Somewhere between Gnarls Barkley's "Crazy" and Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" Sebastian was highly tempted to wander from the dance floor. It was all to easy to imagine Kurt's eyes flashing their stern warning, so he kept on dancing with his artless partner. 

Beneath his skin, his wolf stirred and whined. The new moon was almost in the sky, and the lust and sex floating in the air was enough to cause him to be just a bit stir crazy. He kept dancing with Blaine, feeling the flask dig into his side again. Sebastian wanted to groan, but bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was for the human to pick up any signal of desire, especially an unintentional one. Rather, he tried to catch a glimpse of Kurt. Kurt, who was in deep conversation, his lips twitched in a slight smile at something the human near him had said. Kurt, who seemed completely comfortable knowing Sebastian's discomfort. Kurt, who may have been completely oblivious to the eyes of several of the older men who had just entered the bar, eyeing him like he was a prized piece of meat. Sebastian doubted that last part though. Kurt was likely aware of the eyes of the humans, and couldn't care less. What was the desire of a human to an Other but potential power?

When a remix of Katy Perry's "California Girls" started, Blaine screamed, the sound carrying despite the ambient noise. He removed himself from Sebastian, allowing other dancers to close the space between the two of them. Taking another step back, Sebastian allowed himself a sigh of relief as Blaine was carried in the mob of dancers, each as artless as he was. The werewolf retreated from the dance floor over to Kurt, still deep in conversation with the heavy-set human. The human looked towards him, but Kurt kept his focus on his partner. With a casual wave of his hand, Kurt said, "Sebastian, this is an old acquaintance of mine, David. David, this is Sebastian." 

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian said, his smile plastered on out of force of habit. The human's hand was firm, and slightly calloused. There was power buried beneath a seemingly soft exterior. A cub who would one day be a great bear, Sebastian thought to himself. There was a lack of real interest in the handshake though. This was a person who clearly had been enjoying his time with Kurt. Sebastian turned his gaze slightly and saw Kurt with his eyes half closed, looking at David. Not just looking, but looking through the Gloom and doing 'something' on the barest edge of magic. It was something Sebastian could feel behind his balls, and then race up his spine.

"Likewise," David said releasing his hand. He turned to Kurt and offered him a small smile. "Good catching up with you. Hope we can do it again soon," and with that David stood, turned, and marched from the bar out of the club. Sebastian watched him until he exited. Now that he had Kurt's sole attention, he had no desire to share it. As the song continued, Sebastian feared that its end would bring Blaine from the dance floor, dragging either Sebastian or Kurt back to it.

" _Stop worrying, little wolf_ ," Kurt chided, his voice directly in Sebastian's ear, " _I doubt the crowd will allow Blaine and easy escape._ "

" _Was that your doing_?" Sebastian asked, pointing to the throng of dancers now on the floor, trashing and waving their arms about.

" _Why would I want to waste any of my talents on them? Alcohol does have its uses, and all it took was the right word to the DJ to ensure the next couple of songs would be the sort to keep the dance floor busy_ ," Kurt responded, raising his half-empty soft drink to his mouth, lips fastening around the straw in a motion that straddled the line between innocence and pornography. His wolf whimpered inside of him, and when Kurt locked eyes with him, Sebastian could feel his wolf's tail trash back and forth, stirring his stomach slightly.

" _Was I stuck with Blaine for showing my fangs, as you put it_?" Sebastian questioned, trying to put some of the playful quality of their first meeting into his voice. Kurt's low, throaty, deeply sensual laugh filled his ear and Sebastian's semi gained full hardness in a few fractions of a second.

" _That was all your doing pup. He_ ," Kurt gestured vaguely towards the dance floor, pausing to take another small sip of his drink, with his other hand, " _loves to be the center of attention. When you began paying more attention to me than to him, you sealed your fate. I would have warned you, but would you have listened to me?"_

" _How do you put up with it_?" It was easier to ask a question than to respond to Kurt's. Despite what he privately might be willing to admit, he was nowhere near ready to give voice to those thoughts, those feelings.

" _There are a few advantages to a nature such as his. He can sometimes become so wrapped in his own little world that he forgets me. His inattention gives me the time I need for myself. It's one of the few ways a human and an Other can sustain any sort of romantic relationship_ ," Kurt said, putting his drink down on the bar top. He wasn't looking at Sebastian, the dancers on the floor, or even at the door where his acquaintance had exited. Rather, his gaze was focused downwards, and he studied his hands, as if he wasn't really seeing them. He might, for all Sebastian knew, be looking through the Gloom again, something Sebastian could only do when the full moon was close.

Sebastian sat in silence with Kurt, letting the ambient noises of the club sink in around them. Kurt had just admitted he was an Other, but had given Sebastian nothing else. He was tempted to call his grandmother, despite the background noises, and see if she heard in Kurt's voice what she had heard in the Rabbi's daughter life times ago. Despite being raised in a pack, Kurt's knowledge eclipsed his, and thus he still held the high ground. Neither he nor his wolf were used to being so thoroughly outclassed. The sensation was as thrilling as it was frightening.

" _Yes, but_..." Sebastian began. Kurt turned his gaze upwards, and there was a flash to his eyes. Sebastian stopped himself, not sure if it was his will or Kurt's. He knew Kurt could weave magic, and the space behind his balls ached at the power flowing from Kurt in the moment. However, based on what his grandmother had told him of 'true' magic, he doubted Kurt was exercising his full influence. Sebastian shivered slightly at the thought of what Kurt's full influence might feel like.

" _Not all of our kind are hunters, wolf,_ " Kurt scolded. His voice was firm and final as the darkness of the moon. It gave Sebastian a small piece of information, something he had suspected sense their first meeting. Kurt was not a predator. He was still powerful, and likely quite dangerous, but he didn't have the instinct of a predator. In the world of the Others, that didn't mean much. Only Unlife and some types of shifters were truly predators. Still, any piece of information was something for Sebastian to use.

" _Not a 'little' wolf anymore_?" Sebastian teased after an appropriate pause.

_"Did you like being a little wolf_?" Kurt teased back.

_"Maybe_ ," Sebastian responded. There was a part of him that wanted to voice something about being Kurt's little wolf, but it would likely be too much too soon. The storm of Kurt's scent prevented Sebastian from knowing just how he might feel. His grandmother, his parents, and even his elder siblings might have better odds of getting past that potential defense, but he doubted it. There as another beat of silence between the two teens, and Sebastian allowed himself a small mile. Kurt returned the gesture easily, and Sebastian realized this was likely the first comfortable silence he had shared in a long time. Even with his roommate, there was always tension beneath the surface. Then again, few and far between were the happy relationships of any sort between humans and Others.

" _Are both of your parents...like us_?" Sebastian asked. There was still so much he didn't know about Kurt, and he had to start somewhere.

_"My mother was. My father is like them_ ," Kurt said, nodding his head towards the crowd on the dance floor. Sebastian just nodded. The children of mixed unions were, at least according to Sebastian's grandmother, almost always human. She had never met a child of a mixed union who wasn't born human. Still Kurt moved with the effortless ease of the Others and used their own words. Either Kurt's mother had initiated him (a talent unique to Unlife) or he continued to defy everything Sebastian thought he knew.

_"What happened to your mother?"_

_"Car accident, she was hit and killed before she had a chance to slip into the Twilight_."

" _The Twilight?"_

_"The place where only We can go, hidden from humans. What does your family call it?"_

_"We know it as the Gloom."_

Kurt laughed slightly, finishing his soda and placing it to rest. _"It shows just how close to them we are. If we found a dozen of Our kind, I think we would have as many names for That Place_." Sebastian nodded. It was hard to describe, the place where Others drew their power from, the place that separated an Other from humans. Some humans had touched on the Gloom without fully entering it, and they almost always led a life apart from the rest of humanity. According to his grandmother, Saint-Saëns had been such a human as had Tchaikovsky.

" _What did your mother teach you?"_ Sebastian asked.

" _As much as she could. I entered the 'Gloom' as you call it when I was young, apparently after my fifth birthday. She didn't think I was going to be an Other. Still, there was much she had left to teach me, and much I've had to figure out on my own. Unlike Your kind, mine have never been numerous among all of Us. Outside of her family, my mother claimed only to have met one of her kind,"_ Kurt explained. Sebastian swallowed. Not all Others were as focused on pack, on family, on being together as Werewolves. He knew that logically. Still, his wolf whimpered at the perceived loneliness. The Others had never been numerous, and what Kurt was describing was the most isolating of experiences.

" _Am I the first of Our kind you've met_?" 

" _I met a Wraith once, shortly before I began high school."_ Sebastian shivered at the thought. Unlife of any sort always filled him with the most powerful sort of dread. The terror of Unlife prevented Sebastian from noticing as Kurt stood rolling his neck upon his shoulders. There were hundreds of questions Sebastian wanted to ask, thousands of words he wanted to say, and millions of moments he wanted to spend with the slender teen who was now standing.

"I have to go tend to Blaine," Kurt said in the small interval between songs, "if I don't he'll whine all the way back to his family's McManson that I didn't pay enough attention to him this evening. Unless I used some truly skilled words, I can't stop that, and I don't feel like expending that much energy." Before Sebastian was able to voice his protest, Kurt had turned and wove his way through the crowd of dancer's. Rihanna's "Disturbia" pulsed at an almost deafening volume, strobe light flashed, and for a few seconds, Sebastian lost track of his quarry. He allowed a small growl to escape, fangs sinking into his lower lip as he stood and moved through the crowd. Every gay or bi man in Lima must have been out tonight, because it took until the opening chorus of "Hips Don't Lie" before he found Blaine and Kurt. At that point it was too late though, they were already moving towards the door of the bar. Sebastian cursed himself, and began to move through the crowd, ignoring the groping hands. He knew what he wanted, and that was at least Kurt's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Twilight" or "The Gloom" is a rough English translation of a slightly difficult to understand concept from Nightwatch by Lukyanenko (one of the primary inspirations of this piece). It is a level of reality both attached to and separated from the human word. It both gives Others their power and draws power from them. If interested in more of the nature of "The Gloom", please let me know and I will be happy to provide a more detailed synopsis than I did here. One of the primary characteristics of "The Twilight" is that it shows Others as they perceive themselves.


End file.
